The Inu Sisters
by Tsuzuki's-luva
Summary: naraku is dead; inuyasha and the gang are looking for inu youkai and hanyou's. will they find any and will inuyasha fall in love?


**The Inu Sisters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha.**

Chapter 1

A year has passed since the jewels completion and Naraku's death; the gang now just travel around in search of new friends and dare they think of it, any more Inu youkai or hanyou.

--

A beautiful day in Inuyasha's forest; all is well and normal. Inuyasha is waiting for Kagome to return from her break and he is growing impatient.

"God damn it Kagome, where are you!?"

A flash of blue light could be seen coming from the well and Kagome appeared at the base. Inuyasha quickly jumped down and collected her in his arms and retreated from the well.

"Let's get Sango; Shippo and Miroku and get a move on."

Inuyasha and Kagome had become friends since their love turned to be brotherly and sisterly love. Over the four years of travelling; the entire group have become like family.

--

The group had been travelling north for three hours when some unusual scent drifted on the wind, right to Inuyasha's nose. He stoped dead in his tracks and sniffed the air for the direction that the scent came from. Kagome cast a worried glance at the hanyou as his face lit up like a lantern but then turned to complete horror.

"Inu-"

Inuyasha dashed to the east in a red and silver blur; had he found more Inu youkai, or was it a trick? He ran faster as the scent of blood assaulted his nostrils and he came to an abrupt halt on the outskirts of a clearing.

--

Two girls; ningen by the looks of it, where fighting a large ogre demon and just off to the side of the battle were a pair of small dragons and a wolf.

To say Inuyasha was shocked is an understatement; he was downright horrified to say the least. What seemed to be the older of the two was bleeding profusely and began swaying from exhaustion.

"Kiao; Ka, get her out of here!" the youngest said to the wolf and one of the dragons.

Inuyasha would have gone to help them if it weren't for an all too familiar scent and presence from behind him. He drew the tetseiga and turned to face Sesshoumaru.

"Why are you here Sesshoumaru!?'' he said through clenched fangs.

"Why I am here is none of your business half-breed." The venom in his voice would have melted the largest of diamonds to nothing but toxic sludge.

Hearing a scream from the raging battle going on snapped both brothers from their silent motionless battle.

"I don't really care of what anyone says anymore! I'm taking the seal off of me!" the last of the two the youngest screamed.

With a swift movement that held so much grace that Sesshoumaru tried to hold his jaw from dropping; the ningen in front of them became a hanyou. Inuyasha stood glued to the spot as he watched the ogre fall to the mercy of the young female.

Sesshoumaru had to see if his eyes were deceiving him; he walked towards the hanyou girl and startled her. What he saw confused him to every extent possible; this hanyou was as old as Inuyasha, yes but she had markings and a power radiating from her that was stronger than Naraku's ever was, even with the jewel in his position.

"Wench, what –"

Before he could ask what her name was; the wolf was in front of her; guarding its' mistress. At that moment; the gang had caught up to Inuyasha and stood in awe as the hanyou they knew and loved as a brother slowly made his way over to his brother and the . . . . HANYOU?

"Ka. Go and help Grace, this demon or his brother will not harm me." She referred to Inuyasha as he approached.

"How can you be sure that I will not harm you? And that half-breed is merely my half brother. ''

The wolf returned to the side of the ningen that had passed out earlier and Inuyasha now stood beside his half brother.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled; which caused everyone else to stare. She recognised that look anywhere; Inuyasha was love struck.

"My, my, Lord Sesshoumaru has not changed in the two hundred years since I last saw him, pity. Lord Inuyasha, how are you, I am greatly sorry for the loss of your mother."

--

**Ok so how do you like it? R&R please and no flames.**


End file.
